


Light

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A shadeless lamp with a 60 watt bulb.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jan 4, 2004. A 15 Minute Ficlet?
> 
> (minor edits - spelling and a word)

The only light in the room came from that of a sixty-watt bulb stuffed onto a lamp with no shade. It was hard light, glaring and and almost hitting the point of irritation that it might have been better turned off for fear of killing the mood.

It wasn't a concern just now though, the lamp was far enough from the bed that someone would have had to leave in order to deal with it. And besides, better things were happening at the moment. Much better things.

The hesitation was still there, Squall realized, looking up at his lover. He felt like reaching up and smacking those insecurities away but really, he didn't think he could move. The fingers inside of him had touched that one spot that threatened bliss beyond comprehension. And while Squall wanted it, he didn't want it by himself. He wanted to share it.

"You stopped me. Are you..."

"Sure on this," Squall whispered in response, beckoning with one hand for his lover to draw near.

"Then why..."

"Together," Squall managed before finding himself locked in a sudden kiss.

They were so awkward together, but that had to be part of the attraction; the challenge of the whole experience.

Squall wasn't hesitant, he knew what he wanted. And though it was something he didn't think anyone else would understand, it didn't matter.

The stupid shadeless lamp cast strange shadows over them both and Squall couldn't help but notice them, even with his legs spread, offering himself.

The light flickered from his mind quickly as he shut his eyes, wincing at first in pain and then parting his lips ever so slightly when pleasure took over, filling his body as he was being filled.

Their voices mixed as they moved together. Squall was surprised to realize he was so vocal, especially during something so private.

Two things stuck in his mind just before climax. He opened his eyes to watch his lover and was immediately struck again by the intrusion of the lighting. And secondly was the near-ageless beauty of the one about to send them both toppling over the edge of orgasm.

He couldn't help the cry that fell from his lips before the world became brighter than the lamp: "Laguna!"


End file.
